With rapid growth of mobile data transfer over a high-speed communication network such as 3G or 4G cellular services, managing and controlling such data transfer become increasingly difficult and complicated. A conventional network layout includes Internet, LAN (local area network), and wireless networks that include hundreds of network devices such as access switches, routers, and bridges for facilitating data delivery from source devices to destination devices. Transferring massive amount of data efficiently between wireless portable devices such as smart phones and laptops over a typical and/or standard network becomes increasingly challenging.
In typical mobile wireless networks, subscriber devices or end user (“EU”) equipments enter idle mode or idle state to conserve power. When downstream data arrives for a mobile which is in an idle state, a conventional gateway typically pages the mobile to wake up the mobile from the idle mode before it can receive the downstream data. In a high speed network environment, however, such paging process can result in high signaling load bursts. Bursts of paging messages can consume network resources and negatively impact overall network performance.
To maintain a gateway or network properly functioning during highly loaded conditions such as bursts of paging messages, a conventional approach provides rate limiting of paging messages which limits the amount of paging triggers, messages, and/or other activities that can be broadcasted at any given time. Although the conventional approach of rate limiting can alleviate signaling stress over the network, the network is nevertheless sluggish partially due to the drawback of crude rate limiting without any knowledge of nature of the paging activities.